Drabbles
by fairytalehearts
Summary: I needed a place to put my fringe drabbles
1. Fifteen Point Five

Hey Everyone!

Here I will be posting my fringe drabbles. the chapters won't be related unless noted.

This is the first one I wrote entitled 15.5. It takes place after the fifteenth episodes when Olivia and Peter are drinking.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fringe and make no profit from this work of fiction.

* * *

><p>2010<p>

Drinks, unfortunately is just Drinks.

Part of him, the part of him he doesn't like to admit exists, admires Agent Dunham. She was brave and smart, so smart, and gorgeous. All admirable qualities in a woman. But she was also his partner and she wasn't going to go there again. Especially not with him. The voice in his head apparently narrated in Walter's voice, but that was self-depreciating (the voice also told him she was worth it). He was probably drunk, and emotional, but Olivia looked fantastic with her hair down and she tended to laugh a bit easier with a few glasses of scotch.

"I could out drink you, you know."

Peter scoffs at that, and downs the rest of her drink, "The first time I got plastered was in Japan off this Sake that they used to peel paint."

"We're sharing secrets now, Peter?" She rests her head on her arm against the table and just watches him, highly amused, "Do please continue."

She's watching him oddly, and maybe it's the scotch or maybe it's their insane field trip to Jacksonville but he sees something different in her eyes. Something more.

"-Well I had just left home and didn't speak much Japanese, but I'd heard of this Yakuza hangout and thought I was tough shit and instead of buying a round for the house, I end up getting three bottles, no glass. So I sat there and drank them all. I got a runner job the next day."

Olivia's smirk felt wrong somehow, but she refilled her glass calmly and took another sip, "You got in with the Yakuza by drinking three bottles of sake."

"I may have fixed one of the lower-level's cars' while drunk. After I sabotaged it before I went in."

Watching her laugh, really laugh, was something special. He made a promise to make it happen again.

2011

They never get to the drinking part.

"God I am thirsty."

Olivia's making the whole bed shake with her laughter, and somehow she was at the other end while he was practically about to fall off. But he was dehydrated and she had the sheet and his boxers somewhere in the mess, so he ungraciously pulled the sheet out from around her and trotted over to the bathroom, sheet dragging behind him.

Chugging water like it was his lifeline, he gathered the sheets around him and hoped that Walter really did stay in the city with Nina because the thought of his father walking in on them was not pleasant. Picking up her shoes from the hallway, he shoved them towards his closet and joined her next to the headboard.

"I don't think I've been that thirsty, ever." Peter smirked, kissing Olivia's temple. Fully hydrated, he was definitely more than willing-

"I know it's silly, but do you remember what we were doing last year?"

"Drinking. And nothing you ever say is silly, so just spill, Dunham. Round Two is about to knock your socks off."

"I realized we were more then. I just want to move forward with new memories, and I'm not really an over-sharer. So I'm sharing: I saw you glimmer for the first time at your house and Walter begged me not to tell you and I never really apologized for not telling you. I spent the whole night just staring at you and trying to figure it out and then I realized it was because we were more than just partners then."

Peter kisses the side of her face absentmindly, and he knows that the two of them together like this was where he was meant to be. Olivia tucked between his legs, late night talks.

"I knew when I saw you with that boy from the sewers. I-guess deep down I knew. You were it for me and I'm not a candy and flowers sort of guy but I have your back and think you have fantastic legs so I'm in this."

She leans back to peck his lips, "I need a shower. You coming?"

"Uh-huh."

2012

Drinking cheap vodka was only running his already horrible mood.

Peter had it all planned out. The one thing he never anticipated is them not having enough time together. He had a ring, he had a location, he had the perfect date and a bottle of bourbon. He was not showy or flashy by any definition but he was in love with this perfect-for-him woman and that was enough.

That would always be enough.

(Unless she didn't remember him and he was stuck in an alternate timeline)


	2. Over There

This is an AltLiv/AltLink Story.

Semi-Spoilery for Season 4

Disclaimer in first part and as a reminder... THESE STORIES ARE NOT RELATED.

* * *

><p>Lincoln.<p>

Lincoln Lee.

Lincoln Lee.

They had been partners, the three amigos, since before she could remember. She went through the farm with him and came onto him that one time when she was drugged, but that was years ago when they were all new to Fringe Division. Charlie had her back and he had her front, and as grossly sexual as that sounded in her head it was just how it was. And who was he to throw a wrench in their little operation? Just because she and Frank broke up and Charlie was on his honeymoon-

Suddenly suspicious, she glares at him, her mask of sarcasm firmly in place, "You've been planning this. Ever since the Decontamination Shower in '03 when you saw me in my underwear." Link had sworn up and down for years that he didn't see anything in the goo, but her women's intuition told her better.

He stops drinking the tea in front of him and laughs, "We were covered with about five different types of toxic goo. The last thing on my mind was your white panties, Liv."

His answer betrayed his cool demeanor. He _had _been planning this. Dinner was nice. Ever since the bridge Peter Bishop created was in place they had their top nerds on fixing the Ozone layer. No more tremors, no more softspots. They had spent the past week in Louisiana Territory helping with the Synthetic Air Initiative. She spoke enough French to get by (ergo getting the assignment) and wherever she went Link went. Things just fell into place. Or rather he fell into her place-

"We gonna get out of here or what?" Biting her lip was a habit she needed to break, but she couldn't help it. She'd seen him naked. They were together, it was all a little hard to believe. Her blonde twin would have a field day with this one- she was sure. She just got her Lincoln- in some ways she pitied her. He was a great partner when he wasn't being a jackass.

Link grabbed her hand before she could yank it away and the two of them were just walking down the street like it happened every day. Practically giddy about heading back to her place, she jumped on top of him in the elevator and he kicked open her door-

Only to have Bitchy and New Guy sitting in her apartment.

"This is awkward." Link announced like the doofus he was. She still had her legs locked around his waist, so she regrettably jumped down and motioned towards the newcomers.

"Really it's not. It's my apartment." Olivia sighed, "What do we owe the pleasure?"

"I told you he liked you, Livia." Peter snickered. The two of them shared a weird look and then made googly eyes at each other, so Olivia debated letting them figure it out and taking Link in the back-

"I remembered something from when I was over here. I..If it was me, I would want to know. I'm not sure how this works with the timelines, but is Rachel still ambered in O'Hare?"

Olivia nodded, "Your point?"

"When I was stuck over here, I worked a case where a brother tried to break into the amber. He got his brother out and resuscitated him. He was robbing a bank and his brother got stuck in the crosshairs- Anyway, as an olive branch, Walter and Peter devised a substance to unamber the softspots and you can get your sister back. I'm sure you and your mother would like that."

There's no way that she knew people were alive in the Amber. There had been protestors for years but there was no way to-

"There's no way to verify-" Lincoln always did like to take point.

"You know exactly which terminal she's at. She was on her way to New York before the blight hit Chicago. What you choose to do with the information is up to you."


End file.
